Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position-detection method, and in particular to a position-detection method utilizing ultrasonics and the corresponding electronic device thereof.
Description of the Related Art
There are many methods for controlling electronic devices. These include touching a touch panel, or pressing buttons. However, in order to work, these control methods require the user to perform actions such as touching the control device of the electronic device. In many cases, control methods that require physical contact are not suitable in certain real-life situations. For example, in the field of medicine, a doctor is not able to control medical equipment via touch while performing surgery. In cases such as this, controlling the medical equipment is a task that must be carried out by other people. As a result, the goal of the present invention is to provide a method to control an electronic device without having to touch it, while having the same effect as touching.